Luckiest Fangirl in the World
by ButterflyXMoonlight
Summary: Natasha orders an America robot. What is to happen? This is the story of when a fangirl gets an anime character. Very romantic and funny. America/OC Also small side chapters about her friends with a Hetalia robot. OC's/G8 and OC/Prussia minor Poland/OC
1. Chapter 1

I heard about this thing and decided to make a story like it. It was a song about a robot and shat so I thought "Hey what is my fav character America was a robot?" and then I read this fanfic about a manual for is America was a robot...so I think I'll do sumthing like that. SO GET READY FANGURLS!

Character file (self insert yay my first one!)

Name: Natasha (19) (what a lie!)

gender: female

hair color/style: black hair that fades to brown at the bottom. layered, and wavy. Mid back length.

eye color: brown. looks allot like chocolate.

personality:Total fangirl but can keep under control by squeeing on the inside.

Short/ current bio: Currently going to Santa Cruz State University. Living in a lone dorm. Studying Literature.

...

I was just a normal girl...just a normal FANGIRL. And my most favorite thing to Fangirl about was Hetalia. Like seriously that show had so many sexy ass guys. But the number one thing I Fangirled was the character America!

He had such pretty blonde hair with a perfect hairdo that he just woke up with. And his eyes were way better than any ocean.

One day I was on the Hetalia fangirl site and I came across an ad. And this very ad was giving out free life sized Hetalia characters. All you had to do was fill out a form and pay for the tax!

So, I clicked it and ordered myself and America life sized version.

Oh how happy was I to be in a world where they have robots you can order that look and act like anime characters!

...

A week and a half later

...

It was finally here. In front of my college dorm was a huge box. And it had America...but, I should call him Alfred...inside it.!

On the front of the big wooden box was a manual. I took it off of the box and read to myself everything there is to know. And i couldn't wait to get him into horny mode.

When I was finally done I took out a hammer and undid the nails on the box. Screw those other steps.

As soon as I got one huge wall off out came Alfred...I would marry him someday.

"Who are you?" He asked me..he asked me a question!

"I'm Natasha. I liver here at this college." I said.

"Oh, well that's cool. Hey is there any McDonalds around here? I could eat a horse, I'm so damn hungry." He said.

"As long as you use your McDonalds card." I said.

"Great idea!" He said. "Okay so where is it?"

"Right across the dorms." I said walking to the window. "See it's right there."

"No way you live right next to MCDonalds? We're going to get along just great." He said.

"I do hope so." I said smiling.

I fricking love this world!


	2. Chapter 2

With a room filled with hamburger rappers, America and I done eating so we were on the floor resting. I then sighed, I was bored...but then I got an idea.

"Hey America, let me show you a song. Oh and at the end you have to guess what it's called." I said grabbing my iPod from under my bed in the other room.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." He responded.

I then came back out carrying my iPod and sat down. I then selected the song Dance (ass) by Big Sean. Then the lyrics started so I decided to sing along.

"Ass ass ass ass ass  
>Ass ass ass ass ass<br>Ass ass ass ass ass  
>Stop…..now make that motherf*cker hammer time like…<p>

Go stupid, go stupid, go stupid

Wobble-dy wobble-dy wa wobble wobble  
>I'm st-stacking my paper my wallet look like a bible<br>I got girlies half naked that shit look like the grotto  
>How your waist anorexic and then your a$$ is colossal<br>Drop that ass make it boomerang  
>Take my belt off b*tch I'm Pootie Tang<br>Tippy tow tippy tay you gonna get a tip today  
>F*ck that you gonna get some d*ck today<br>I walk in with my crew and I'm breaking they necks  
>I'm looking all good I'm making her wet<br>They pay me respect they pay me in checks  
>And if she look good she pay me in sex<br>Bounce that ass (ass) it's the roundest  
>You the best you deserve a crown b*tch<br>Right on that,  
>Ass ass ass ass ass<br>Ass ass ass ass ass  
>Ass ass ass ass ass<br>Stop…..now make that motherf*cker hammer time like…

Go stupid, go stupid, go stupid

Wobbledy wobble, wo-wo-wobble, wobbin'  
>Ass so fat, all these bitches' p-ssies is throbbin'<br>Bad bitches, I'm your leader, Phantom by the meter  
>Somebody point me to the best ass-eater<br>Tell 'im "P-ssy clean!" I tell them "P-ssy squeaky!"  
>Niggas give me brain 'cause all of them niggas geeky<br>If he got a mandingo, then I buy him a dashiki  
>And bust this p-ssy open in the islands of Waikikiiiiii…<br>Kiss my ass and my anus, 'cause it's finally famous  
>And it's finally soft, yeah, it's finally solved!<br>I don't know, man, guess them ass shots were off!  
>Bitches ain't poppin', Google, my ass<br>Only time you on the net is when you Google my ass  
>Y-y-you f-ckin' little whores, fu-f-ckin' up my decors<br>Couldn't get Michael Kors if you was f-ckin' Michael Kors  
>B-B-Big Sean, b-boy, how big is you?<br>Gimme all yo' money and gimme all yo' residuals  
>Then slap it on my ass, ass, ass…<p>

Ass ass ass ass ass  
>Ass ass ass ass ass<br>Ass ass ass ass ass  
>Stop…..now make that motherf*cker hammer time like…<p>

Go stupid, go stupid, go stupid  
>Woah, white girls, black girls, tall girls, fat girls<br>shake that ass shake that ass, shake that ass  
>Shake that ass, shake that Ass, shake that ass<br>go, go

Short girls, small girls, skinny girls, all girls  
>shake that ass shake that ass, shake that ass<br>Shake that ass, shake that Ass, shake that ass

And I want all of that,

Ass ass ass ass ass  
>Ass ass ass ass ass<br>Ass ass ass ass ass  
>Stop…..now make that motherf*cker hammer time like…<p>

Go stupid, go stupid, go stupid

Go stupid!" I then finished the song. It was one of my favorites.

"Wow...well...I think the song is called ass." America finally said after a while of silence.

"Well you got it half right. It's called Dance (ass). It's by Big Sean and Nicki Minaj." I said.

"I kinda liked that song." He admitted.

"Wow...we have barely been hanging out for like and hour and we are already talking like friends."

"That's because you rock, dude! Your my home girl!" America said as he put his arm around my shoulder.

I then blushed, hard. I then squeeled in the inside very loudly then said,"How about I play another song then you can guess?"

"Sure!"

I then selected the song I'm sexy and I know it and let it play.

"You know this should be your theme song." I said after it was over.

"Because I'm sexy and I know it." He smirked.

"Yup it's called Sexy and I Know It." I said. "How about one more?"

"M'kay." He said sitting criss cross.

I then selected the song You Da One and sung along to it as it started.

"You the one that I dream about all day  
>You the one that I think about always<br>You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is my love<p>

Baby, I love you, I need you here  
>With me all the time<br>Baby we meant to be  
>You got me, smiling all the time<p>

Cause you know how to give me that  
>You know how to pull me back<br>When I go runnin, runnin  
>Tryin' to get away from loving ya<br>You know how to love me hard  
>I won't lie, I'm falling hard<br>Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that

You da one that I dream about all day  
>You da one that I think about always<br>You Are da One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is my love<p>

You da one that I dream about all day  
>You da one that I think about always<br>You Are da One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is mine<p>

Baby come, tear me now, hold me now  
>Make me come alive<br>You got the sweetest touch  
>I'm so happy, you came in my life<p>

Cause you know how to give me that  
>You know how to pull me back<br>When I go runnin, runnin  
>Tryin' to get away from loving ya<br>You know how to love me hard  
>I won't lie, I'm falling hard<br>Yep, I'm falling for ya but there's nothin wrong with that

You da one that I dream about all day  
>You da one that I think about always<br>You Are da One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is my love<p>

You da one that I dream about all day  
>You da one that I think about always<br>You Are da One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is mine<p>

And Yes I'm kinda crazy,  
>That's what happens baby,<br>When you put it down  
>You should've give it to me<br>Good like that,  
>Should've hit it like that,<br>Had me yellin' like that  
>Didn't know you would've had me coming back<p>

You da one that i'm feeling  
>You da one that i'm loving<br>Ain't no other niggas like you  
>No there's just one, one, one<br>No baby just one, one  
>I bet you wanna know<p>

You da one that I dream about all day  
>You da one that I think about always<br>You Are da One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is my love<p>

You the one that I dream about all day  
>You the one that I think about always<br>You Are The One So I Make Sure I Behave!  
>My love is your love, your love is mine" I then finished and noticed that he was staring at me.<p>

"What?" I said blushing and covering my face.

"You have a pretty voice." He said. I then looked at him, he was smiling. Damn, why did he have to be so cute?

"Thanks." I said back.

"Oh and I think the song is called You The One."

"It's You Da One." I said.

"Oh...so tell me more about this college. What are you studying?" He asked.

"Oh well I'm studying Literature. This is my second year. Oh and I need to be at class from Monday to Friday at 8:00 to 2:00."

"What am I supposed to do then?" He complained.

"Well...my friend downstairs lives with England then my friend next door lives with Japan. Then my other friend next door lives with Canada." I said remembering how two days ago Karina called me saying she just got England. Then yesterday Cindy texted me saying she got Japan. Then this morning Cinnamon called saying she just got Canada. Karina lived to my right and Cindy lived on my left. Then Cinnamon lived downstairs.

"No way England,Japan, and Canada live here?"

"Yeah...I guess they do." I said.

"What are they doing here?" America asked.

"Like I said Karina lives with England, Cindy with Japan, then Cinnamon with Canada." I said.

"I guess I'll visit England tomorrow." He said.

"Okay then how about you chose a movie from the cabinet under the flat screen to put on? I need to make a three way call." I said.

"Sure. Sounds cool." He said as he went to the cabinet.

I then walked into my room and called Karina,Cindy, and Cinnamon at the same time.

"Hello?" I heard all three say at the same time.

"Hey, Karina, Cindy, Cinnamon...guess what?" I asked.

"What?" They all said in unison.

I giggled for a few seconds then said,"I just got America! And were going to watch a movie right now!" I squeeled.

"Omg! Congratulations." My bestest friend, Cinnamon, ever since kindergarten said.

"Good luck!" Karina, my second best friend, ever since fifth grade said.

"Way to go Tiffany." My friend ever since seventh grade, Cindy said, using the Tiffany joke on me.

"Thanks guys. Okay gtg I need to get to my future hubby!" I said saying my final goodbyes and hanging up.

I then walked back into the living room to see that America was on the couch waiting for me. And I noticed that he changed from is regular Hetalia outfit to a white ahirt, a dark gray and black striped hoodie, some dark blue not too tight skinnnys, and some gray and black checkered vans.

"Hey...Where did you get that outfit?" I said.

"It was in my box on clothes. Oh and I want to watch this one." America said holding up the movie Insidious.

"Okay then...Hey are you sure about that movie?" I said knowing that he got really scared during scary movies.

"Yeah! I even read the back and it sounds really cool." He said.

"Okay then..." I said as I took the movie and popped it into the PS3.

I then took the PlayStation remote and pressed X.

I fast forwarded all of the previews then the movie started. I then sat down next to America almost shaking from the excitement of being with him and hanging out with him like this.

I tried to pay attention to the movie but every time I did I got really scared and started shaking. I kept on looking at America who looked so into the movie but, he looked more scared than me. He was hugging one of my pillows and his teeth were chattering. So, I got up and went to the hallway closet and pulled out a quilt I made in the seventh grade. I then walked back into the living room and sat next to America and put the blanket on both of us.

He stopped chattering his teeth and shaking. He seemed more calm and he leaned against me. I leaned back and practically melted right there.

As the movie ended I noticed it was already ten and I needed to be at class tomorrow.

"I'm gunna go to sleep now." I said getting up.

"Where do I sleep?" He asked.

"Anywhere you want. You can sleep on the recliner, the couch, or in the bed with me." I said.

"I guess I'll sleep in the bed." I immediately blushed. I turned around and said,"Okay."

I walked to my room and took off my shirt and pants since I ALWAYS wore thin shorts and a tank top under almost EVERYTHING. I climbed into bed and soon after came in America...And I just about had a nosebleed because he was wearing only his boxers. And his chest was showing. And he was even more hot than I expected. But, I tried to ignore it as he climbed into the bed next to me.

Thump Thump

Thump Thump

Thump Thump

I could feel my heart beating. I then started to shake as it finally came to my head.

I was sleeping in the same bad as America.

And I was super nervous.

I guess America thought I was cold since he put his arm around me and snuggled.

"Your hair smells good.~" He said.

I swore I would've jizzed my pants but, I was so nervous that it passed.

Instead I just moaned. I moaned. I FRICKEN MOANED.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"J-just f-fine." I answered. "I g-guess I'm j-just k-kinda c-cold is all." I stuttered.

"Okay." He said.

After a while I started to relax in his arms. And I soon fell peacefully asleep.

...

Wow...kinda corny ending...but PLEASE REVIEW I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING MUCH REVIEWS FOR MY STORIES AND IT HURTS NOT TO GET A REVIEW. EVEN ONE THAT JUST SIMPLY SAYS 'I LIKE IT' OR 'COOL' WOULD BE OKAY.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up having school in my mind. Not even America could stop me from school. So I did my daily routine to get ready for school in the morning.

I got dressed in my black shirt with a gold fading keyhole on it, my panda hoodie and my black skinny jeans. And I didn't forget my black and white checkered vans or my purple, white, and black glasses.I tied my hair back in a high ponytail and just finished my hair when I got a call on my phone. I looked at the caller ID, it was Samantha, my bestest friend since second grade.

"Hey Sam." I answered.

"Natasha! I just got Russia! Should I open it now or..."She told me rushing her words.

"Well I think you should wait...you don't want him to wander off...but, remember I have America, Cinnamon has Canada, Karina has England then Cindy has Japan." I said. Samantha lived above me. She was also taking Literature as was Cinnamon. One day we would all work together. Well, that was the plan. Cindy would be a chef and Karina would be an assistant chef.

"Well, okay...umm Cinnamon and I should be over in a few."

"Okay, bye Tiffany." I said hanging up. Lol I loved the Tifany joke. Just as I was about to get something to eat my glasses were taken off of my face. I looked behind me and it was America. I just about died right there too.

"You have some pretty cute glasses," he said as he gave them back to me.

"Thanks. I have to go to school today." I said.

"Want me to get you some food from Mickey D's?" He asked me.

"Sure get me three sausage Mcgriddles, three caramel mochas, and three hash brown." I said giving a whole order.

"Are you going to eat ALL of that?" He asked me.

"No my friends Cinnamon and Samantha are coming over soon. The three of us all take Literature." I said.

"Oh...that's cool." He smiled.

"Okay..now...can you put some clothes on before you go out there?" I asked, blushing since he was still in his boxers.

"Alright." He said as he went into my room.

...

"I have breakfast!" America said a he barged in the door.

"Damn Natasha...you're SO IN there." Cinnamon laughed. She must've thought I was lucky.

Samantha fell out of her chair and recited her first poem she made when I fell in love love with Hetalia. When I was extremely obsessed.

"Samantha...just...stop, you're embarrassing me." I said, flustered.

America put our food on the table and while we raided it...(it was gone in three minutes) He asked me this,"So who lives with who?"

As soon as I finished I said,"My bestest friend Cinnamon, this home girl right here next to me, lives with Canada. Then this totally crazy girl right here, her name is Samantha, lives with Russia. Then my friend Cindy lives with Japan and then Karina with England."

(Cinnamon has light brown shoulder length hair and light brown eyes, Samantha has black shoulder blade length hair and green eyes, Cindy has red mid back length hair and blue eyes, then Karina has blonde shoulder length hair and green eyes.)

"Oh..so I'm gunna go visit England now. Maybe we could play video games or watch a movie." America.

"You don't even know where he lives." I said sweatdropping.

"Then can you take me?" He asked with an adorable smile on his face. I froze...But luckily Cinnamon said,"Of course she can. Samantha and I will be going to class early now. Goodbye you two!" She said as she dragged herself and Sammy out the door.

Damned Cinnamon...she did that on purpose. Oh, but I can't help but lover her for doing that!

"Okay Alfred follow me." I said as I exited my dorm. We walked to my right door neighbors house and said,"Were here!"

"That was kinda fast." America sweatdropped.

"Here." I gave him a key. "It's to my dorm. You live with me so you'll need it. I'll see you after school I guess."

"M'kay, thanks, Natasha." He said smiling.

I turned around and as i went down the step I fell a few times before I just ran to class.

"I'm such a kluts!" I yelled.

...

I'll post the next chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"I hope all of you have been working on your biographies. Remember class you can write about anyone, this means a friends, a family member, or even a cartoon character. As long as it'[s a biography that is twenty pages long about someone then It'll be accepted." My teacher ended. "Class is dismissed." She said.

I gathered my stuff and slowly walked back to my dorm with Samantha and Cinnamon. While they talked I thought,'Maybe I could write about America...but wouldn't that be kinda corny?'

Before I knew it, we were walking up the steps and instead of going into my dorm Cinnamon said,"It's Friday! It's party time in Karina's dorm this time!"

I smirked. A girl college party...one of my friends girl college party...this meant chugging soda,ice cream, etc.. Then we would usually watch Hetalia but, I guess now we can't or else the boys, Now I can say that, might get suspicious.

"So this is like a five couple date?" I said making Cinnamon and Samantha blush. "That's what you get for this morning." I said as I walked into Karina's dorm. (The cooking kids always went to school an hour early so they got out and hour before us Literature kids.)

"The party don't start till Natasha walks in!" I yelled as I put my iPod on shuffle and plugged it into Karina's speaker thingy for it. It started to play We R Who We R by Ke$ha. I turned around and seen America and England playing on Karina's PS3. They were playing Medal of Honor...typical boys...wait wait wait wait wait! There was England! England is my second fav! OMG!

I slowly approached the boys with Karina, Cinnamon, Cindy, and Samantha concentrating on my every move. I was then right behind them when I poked England's neck. He twtched, paused the game and turned around...and in this movement he accidentally kissed me. I totally backed up and covered my mouth. I then squeeled, loud.

"Omg! England kissed me! I think I'm going to have a seizure! Ha, Karina, in your face! Omg!" I said running around the room and pointing in Karina's face for a second then running and ranting some more before I collapsed on Karina's recliner.

I looked at England and smirked. He was blushing. And America looked slightly...jealous. And Karina looked jealous. Then Cinnamon,Cindy, and Samantha looked excited.

"What up with you guys?" I asked. "Hey Cinnamon,Cindy, and Samantha...why don't you guys come back with Canada,Japan, and Russia?"

"Okay..." Cinnamon said in her..I need to talk to you later voice as she grabbed Cindy and Sammy and dragged them out.

I then turned my head to England. He was still blushing and America still looked jealous.

"Hey, England." I said. He turned his eyes to me. "I'm sorry for startling you. But, just so you know, that was my first kiss." I said, in a serious tone. I was kidding though.

He just nodded. This was so out of character. "You don't have to be all quiet. I'm just pulling your leg. My first kiss was Raul Jauraqui." I said.

"Oh not again. Here she goes." Karina said.

"I told you I'm over that douche! Be sides, you know who I like now." I said getting up. And just as I finished this sentence the song Dance (ass) came on. America and I looked at each other. And I don't know how he knew the lyrics after he heard it only once but, we both sung along.

By the time we were done Karina was looking at us with a wtf face as was England. But, luckily we were saved by Cinnamon,Canada,Cindy,Japan,Samantha, and Russia.

And I just about squeeled in the inside since Japan was my fourth favorite. I mostly payed attention to my top five. But, I held it in.

"How long were we gone?" Cinnamon asked. I gave the what the fuck face, because what the fuck was she talking about?

She could probably tell cuz she pointed to my hand. I looked down and America and I were holing hands. Wait! America and I were holding hands!

I then blushed the color of a tomato. I didn't know about America because my head was down but, when I looked up he was a beautiful shade of pink. I let go of his hand. I felt so happy and embarrassed!

"Hey Cinnamon...didn't you want to talk to me?" I asked. Trying to change the subject.

"Yeah come on. Outside." She said walking out. I followed my best friend outside.

"Shoot." I said knowing she was about to tell me something 'so totally fantabulous', as she would put it.

"OMG! Natasha, this is so totally fanatabulous! I just know you'll be the first one with your man! Like seriously I can just TELL you'll be ALL OVER EACH OTHER! Just look at you two now!" She said.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say, Nutjob." I said in my bestest Prussia accent.

"You'll regret those words." She laughed. We then went back inside.

...

By the time it was two in the morning, I have already talked with Japan, Russia, and Canada(who?).

I was even getting closer to England.

But, I kept thinking how poor Melody was, she still hasn't gotten her Prussia yet. So I decided to cheer her up. (She came a bit later).

(Melody is Natasha's cousin/friend she has brownish/redish hair that she always wore in pigtails. She also has olive green eyes. I always call her the girl version of Italy. She lives next door on the right to Samantha.)

"Hey Melly." I said as I approached her. She seemed bored and sad.

"Hey Tasha." She said. She managed to pull a smile for me.

"Don't worry he'll get here soon." I said referring to her Prussia. "I guarantee you'll get him at the most by tomorrow. So don't be so down in the dumps, okay?"

"Okay." she said giving me a big smile.

"C'mon let's go do some Hot Kool-aid shots." I said.

...

"Everybody the Hot Kool-aid shots are ready. And remember, I've been undefeated since the beginning of my last year of grade school!" I said.

The line for the challengers went by fast. And yet again I was undefeated until, a man with gray hair and ruby colored eyes. It was Prussia. Heh, I didn't even notice Melody went out. She must've wanted to check...good thing she did.

"Hello, Prussia." I said, smirking.

"How do you know my name?" He asked, sitting down.

"I've heard of your awesomeness before."

"Of course you have." He answered.

I poured the Kool-aid and handed him twelve shots.

"One,two,three." I then chugged each and every one down without stopping for air and was done with a flash. I looked at Prussia and he still had one more.

"Hey, I call a rematch!" He said. "That is so unfair! I wasn't even ready!"

"You only get one chance, kid. Why don't you try next week?" I asked.

"Fine then, I will. Come on Melody, let's leave." He said getting up, grabbing my cousins hand and storming out. But, just before he stepped out of the door I shouted,"Use protection Melody!"

Damn, how did those two get along so fast? Duh, it's Melody were talking about...the bitchy one of the group.

...

By the time it was four, I dragged America and I back to my dorm.

"I don't want to go home!" He whined when we walked back next door.

"Oh, you know you like to be home. Your tired." I said.

"No I'm not. I still have so much energy left that I could...I could...have sex with five rounds!" He yelled. I then blushed a pink color.

"W-with w-who?" I asked. There I go. I was the pervy, nasty, mixed personalities girl of the group...otherwise known as the heroine.

"Forget I said that." He said turning around and rubbing his head.

"No way I'll be able to do that." I said.

"What are you thinking about right now?" He said turning to me and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"You don't wanna know." I said turning my head to the right.

"Yes I do." He said letting me go and smirking.

"Sex." I said storming into my room and slamming the door. I then actually got dressed for bed and went under the covers.

I then soon felt America climb into bed. He put his arm around me and his chin on my neck.

I moaned because I LOVE it when you put your chin on my neck. Then he breathed on my neck. I squeaked.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked him in a quiet mad tone.

"Nothing." He said as he pulled our bodies together. I felt his...erm...penis... which was hard and perked up and poking my ass.

"Are you naked?" I asked in the same tone.

"Yeah." He said in a relaxed tone.

"Put some clothes on." I said using the tone again.

"You know you like it." He said throwing my words from earlier back at me.

"Please..put some clothes on." I said, strained and about to bleed of the nose.

"Okay then." He then threw the blankets off of the both of us and me being the perv I am looked. And I seen his long hard length.

"Oh my dear god!" I yelled loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

I then rushed to the bathroom to take care of my bleeding nose. And I didn't come out for a long time. But, luckily, when I did America was sound asleep and he had boxers on.

But right as I got into bed he put his arms around me and pulled our bodies together.

He even put his chin on my neck and breathed on it.

Dear lord!

...

Wow super long chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I have about four more characters so I'm going to introduce them then tell you each fangirl's role.

Cassandra ordered Italy she lives next door on the left to Samantha. She has blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders always in a headband and brown eyes. Next is Victoria. Victoria has red hair always in two braids and has brown eyes. Victoria lives under Natasha and ordered Germany. Next, Diana who ordered China. Diana lives next door on the right to Victoria. Diana has light brown hair always in a bun and blue eyes. Finally we have Kristy who ordered France...Kristy has wavy auburn hair and gray eyes. She lives to the left of Victoria.

Oh and Melody is studying to also become and assistant chef and the new four girls are going to become marine biologists.

So we have:

Natasha/America

Cinnamon/Canada

Karina/England

Cindy/Japan

Melody/Prussia

Samantha/Russia

Cassandra/Italy

Victoria/Germany

Diana/China

Kristy/France

Natasha=Heroine,Main character

Cinnamon=The sidekick,The bestest friend

Karina=The housewife

Cindy=The nerd

Melody=The sexy biatch

Samantha=The fun girl

Cassandra=The Pasta/Italy lover. The hyper one

Victoria=The loud one

Diana=The proper one

Kristy=The romantic

...Okay now that's finally done so, on with the story.

...

"Natasha...wake up." America poked my neck causing me to twitch. I shot straight up yelling,"What?"

"Your phone is ringing." He handed it t me and I answered it.

"AHHHHHHHH!Natasha! Vicky,Diana,Kristy and I just got our men!" It was Cassandra. I met her last year here at the college with her other friends. They were Hetalia fangirls. And once a fangirl meets a fangirl, they become best friends. And the good thing was that they lived extremely close by. Like seriously Natasha and her friends all lives around Natasha like a cirlcle when you think about it.

"Omg! So now Italy,Germany,China, and France live here?" I yelled into the phone.

"Yes! Now I gtg, We still need to open them. It's like Christmas!" The hyper girl then hung up the phone. Natasha could hear the girls' screams from her dorm.

"Who was that?" America asked.

"My only friends that I made in college." I said placing my phone on the nightstand.

"So now Italy,Germany,China, and France live here? Man, this is an awesome college." He said.

"Yeah." I said. "I'm supposed to be eating from the dining hall since they feed the students. Just so you know."

"Seriously? They feed you?"

"Of course. I get a lot since I payed the full thirty-two thousand."

"Oh." He said. I noticed he tended to say 'oh' a lot.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to visit Cinnamon. Cinnamon is the one who lives with Canada. You can come with me." I said.

"Sure." He said in his cheerful voice.

...

"And then remember when I won the money in the end?" I said laughing with Cinnamon.

"Then you spent it on that A-. Yeah, on that huge card board cutout." She said. Shit, she almost said America.

"Yeah, so did you know that China,France,Italy, and Germany are here? I so want to see Italy~!" I said.

"So you can give him some pasta?"

"Exactly. Imagine what his face would be like!"

"Hey, can we go see Japan?" Asked America.

I turned my head to Cinnamon and we looked at each other then laughed.

"I'm not your mom. Just tell us were your going to go." I said.

"Well I just don't want you to worry about me." He said. Damn why did he have to go and say THAT?

"Oh, America made Natasha blush!" Cinnamon teased me.

"Dude!" I said playfully shoving Cinnamon on the shoulder.

"Don't make me say it!" She threatened.

"You so wouldn't!"

"Yes I would." She smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"Don't you dare!" I said. Now I was serious. But, Cinnamon was probably high or hyper. Cuz' she said it!

"Natasha LOVES America!" She said. Gawd. They like live with us now so she can't be doing stuff like this!

"Dude! It's Raul Jauragui all over again!" I yelled.

I looked at America but, I couldn't read his face. But, did he look...slightly pink?

"I'll be at my dorm. Come back home whenever you want." I said as I stormed out of the door.

Damn Cinnamon. She did this when I ACTUALLY LIKED A REAL GUY. She thought she was help and she kinda did but, in the end I learned that Cinnamon cared for me so much that she forced Raul to go out with me.

I opened my door and collapsed onto my couch with an 'ughhh!'

I would start crying but, I learned how to keep it in after years of harassment .

I heard my door open along with footsteps.

"Natasha, why did you leave like that?" It was America. Damn now I was sweating of the palms and I swore I was so nervous that I would,like, do something!

"Mmmmmm." I mumbled. My head was covered by pillow so my voice was muffled.

I sat up and said,"What?"

I was then attacked in a hug. I was extremely startled so I squeaked. It took a few seconds for my mind to process what was happening. I was lying on my back on the couch. America was hugging me. We were in an awkward position, he was hovering above me and I bet if someone opened the right now it would look like we were making out. This time I could NOT keep the fangirl inside. So I 'Oh Em Gee-ed'.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No! I'm more than okay! I'm super happy right now!" Shit...the fangirl came out, and now she's talking.

"Me too." He said.

'Oh em gee!' I thought. The fangirl was starting to leave after making her appearance.

"Why are you happy?" I asked.

"Why are yo happy?" He asked back.

"Because your hugging me!"

"You smell like honey~." He said. Aw shit...this was it...now my pervy self was coming out. I was so going to regret this for the rest of my life.

I took his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

...

whoa! drama! what will happen? Will Alfred like it? Will he not like it? Why is Natasha letting her fangirl self and pervy self come out?


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the normal me came back into control, I immediately stopped the kiss.

"U-uh...I...uh...s-sorry." I stuttered. I didn't really know what to say. I just randomly kissed America!

"That's okay. This isn't the first time that happened. I remember when England was drunk that one time." Ah shit! Yaoi! They inserted memories into the robots? ...wait wait wait wait wait, I LOVE YAOI! But, sometimes it gets...awkward.

"England kissed you?" I said backing away from America and sitting in one corner of the couch. Him on the other.

"Yeah. He was all drunk and stuff. It was kinda creepy. But, he wasn't the only one. No one can resist me." Did he just say no one can resist him?

"That's for sure." I mumbled. It was barely even audible for my ears to hear.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing...just nothing." I stammered.

"I can't help it you're just so adorable!" He said while glomping me. Wait...shouldn't I be the one glomping him? (Glomp means hug attack)

"I can't breath." I said. He let me go and tasseled my hair.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Sorry...I just have a fetish for cute things." What the hell? Since when? Wait...I'm cute! I'm Kawaii!

"I'm cute?" I asked.

"You're adorable! Just like a doll!" He said.

"Wait one minute." I said while rushing into my room and dialing Cinnamon's number.

"Hello? You done moping now?"

"Dude! He just said I was adorable! Just like a doll!" I yelled into the phone...I bet you America could hear.

"Told you so." She said then hung up.

I screamed like a fangirl, unable to control myself.

"Hey, are you okay?" America asked as he just strolled in.

"Yeah, sure. I'm terrific!" I said. Damn...was I going crazy. I better stop or else this will turn into a crack fic.

He just laughed. Crap,...I was so in there. I've barely had him for three days and already...he's saying I'm cute. Should I make a move right now? A real one that can't be shrugged off? Yes, now is my chance! There is a reason why we ordered these robots, and it was to love them.

I then grabbed is shoulders, stood my my tip toes, and kissed him. I made it really shot so that he could be left to process it.

"Again?" He asked.

How should I respond? Should I do the most normal thing, the fangirl thing, or the pervy thing? I should just do what I would do myself.

"Yes, of course I kissed you again. I like you and I want to be your girlfriend." Omg! I just said that! That sounded so epic.

...

how will he respond? SEND IN A REVIEW SAYING YOU OPINION! IF YOUR LUCKY THEN I'LL USE YOUR OPINION!


	7. Chapter 7

I just HAD to update. So in this chapter you'll get Alfred's answer. And in the next chapter you'll finally get a few updates on the other couples. Especially Melody/Prussia and Cinnamon/Canada.

...

America POV

"Yes, of course I kissed you again. I like you and I want to be your girlfriend."

I couldn't believe my ears. This girl whom I've barely met already likes me. We've been getting along very well and she kissed me twice today. I thought she just did it cuz she couldn't help it but, she LIKES me. I know from these three days that she is a really good person, has a good sense of humor, is nice, funny, smart, and she puts up with me, not to mention- No way...i think I just fell in LOVE with her. Just listen to what I'm thinking!

I needed more time to think about this. Did I want to go out with Natasha? I felt a flutter in my chest at the thought.

"Earth to Alfred!" Natasha waved her hand in front of my face. She looked worried. How long have I been thinking?

"Okay." I said.

Natasha POV

"Okay." I heard him say. Okay? He said Okay! Omg! He was my boyfriend! My mind went into an over load and I fainted, falling on the floor.

...

"Yaoi!" I yelled as I shot straight up. I was in my bed. And America was peering over me.

"Yaoi?" He laughed at my foolishness.

"Yeah, if you look in that closet right there then you'll see my collection!" I said pointing to my 'special closet' it wasn't just filled with yaoi.

"I'll pass." He said, sweatdropping.

"Did I faint again? Damn, this is the third time this month." I said.

"What usually causes you to faint?" He asked me.

"You don't want to know." I said, laughing. He laughed with me.

"Okay so why did I faint?" I asked.

"Well, what do you remember?"

"I asked you out, then you said okay?" I said questionably. "WAIT! You said yes!" I said pointing at him. I started having a fangirlspasm when America tried to calm me down.

"Calm down. I don't need you to faint again."

"But how can I NOT calm down! I'm going out with you! do you know how LONG it'll tame me to get USED to THIS?" I rambled.

He laughed yet again at my ranting.

"See! How am I not supposed to have a fangirlspasm when you laugh all CUTE like THAT!"

He laughed even harder. "P-please...stop...y-your...killing me!"

I took a deep breath in, then out. Now I was calm. So, I glomped America.

It seemed like we were hugging each other for hours until he let go and HE KISSED ME gently on the lips.

Ah shit! I'm being kissed be America!

I wanted to stay like this forever but, everyone needs to breath. Even when it comes to small kisses...not that I would know!

I wanted to say something but I was afraid it would sound to corny so instead I said,"Oh shit! The Saturday party is at my house this week!" I then got up and went to my bathroom.

I had to put temporary light brown hair dye in my hair then curl it! Then put moose in it! Then make Kool-aid and homemade Sea-Salt ice cream! And not to mention what I would wear!

I came out of the bathroom with foil in my hair and a confused look on America's face.

"Be a dear and pick out some clothes for me from my closet!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen.

The Kool-aid was easy to make. And I used my favorite flavor this time, Raspberry Lemonade. I put the Kool-aid in the fridge and got some dry ice and put it in a bowl of hot water. I immediately took the dry ice out and put it back in the freezer.

I then heard the ding! of my timer and I rushed into the bathroom to fix the rest of my hair which took about fifteen minutes.

Since it was a party at my house I put on some make up. (Use your imaginations to how she would look with smokey black eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. She NEVER touches her lips, she loves them PALE but SPARKLY)

I came out of the bathroom and ran into the kitchen. I looked at the clock, it was 4:30. I had about a half an hour. I looked into my freezer and seen that I had PLENTY of Sea-Salt ice cream from four days ago. I ran back into my bed room to see an outfit on my bed. And,damn, did America have good taste. He was sitting on the bed.

"I would've NEVER thought of matching that with that!" I said as I took the outfit and went into the bathroom. I changed into a red tank top, a black V-neck and a black and white stripped hoodie. I left the hoodie halfway zipped up and put on my black skinny jeans. Damn! He just HAD to pick my most tightest pair too! I put on my red and black checkered vans.

By the time I was finished I heard the doorbell ring. I slammed the bathroom door open and ran into the living room.

America was just about to answer the door when I outran him (he was walking) and opened the door. It was the whole party. Shit there were eighteen people outside of my door who came to party. Nine of my bestest friends and their Hetalia men. And there was Italy! My third fav!

"Get the hell in here." I said.

My house was then attacked by a bunch of college girls and their future boyfriends.

'Yay, another party.' I thought. It would be in a bored tone if I were talking.

"Hey Tasha! I want you to meet someone." I was taken by the shoulders by Cassie and was led to the Pasta lover himself. Okay, Natasha act natural.

"Natasha,is name my hello." I said. "I'm sorry meant Hello my name is Natasha." Damn I screwed up.

"Your funny~!" He said.

'Thanks." I said.

"Look at this sexy, tall glass of water!" I heard the voice of France say from behind me. Please dear lord have him NOT be talking about me.

I was then hugged from the back. Damn, the lord must hate me.

"Can I help you?" I asked what I supposed was France.

"Maybe you can help me with my little friend down south." Yup, it was France. He may have been my fifth fav but I just had to, this was a woman's instinct.

I stepped on his foot.

"No,no,no! When you want to flirt with a woman than do it how England would do it!" I yelled at him.

"Yes ma'am." He said rubbing his foot.

"And I'm taken!" I yelled. But, little did I notice that now all eyes were on me.

"Your taken, Natasha?" I heard Cinnamon squeal/question.

I turned to her and said,"Yeah. Why? What's so wrong with me having a boyfriend?" I asked.

"No way! Your acting so mature about it! When it was Raul you were all hyped up about it and telling everyone!" She ranted.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah!" I said as I forgot my iPod. I took it out of my pocket and plugged it into my PS3. My PS3 then played my music on shuffle. The song Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner then came on.

"Wait,wait,wait! With who, Natasha?" She asked me.

"Shouldn't it be obvious?" I asked.

"France?"

"Hell no! Someone else, damn Cinnamon." I said. Sit was this straining.

"Let's see, your wearing makeup, your showing your breasts crack, and you just stepped on France's foot..." She observed.

"It's me." I looked at America he was standing and he just said it like it was the most obvious thing in the whole entire world.

"Since when did that happen? Natasha you grew up too fast. You didn't call me! Why didn't you call me?" Cinnamon said as she fake cried.

"I didn't want to." I said.

"Fine then, go play with your boyfriend." She said while storming off.

I just sweatdropped.

...

When it came time for the Hot Kool-aid shots my opponents went by fast and my last one was Prussia.

"Are you ready princess? Shouldn't two dozen shots be too much for you?" I asked.

"Of course I'm ready. I'm so awesome that you'll be crying because I'm going to beat your ass so hard your mamma will feel it!" Lol that was so Prussia that I didn't even acknowledge that comment.

"One,Two,Three." We said in unison. And by the time my last glass hit the table Prussia's did at the same time.

"Looks like it was a tie, cupcake." Shit! Was he making me mad! That ASS!

"Cinnamon what does the rule book say about ties?" I asked her.

"It says that the master has to do anything that the amateur says for one hour in a bedroom. But, there will be no dicks in vagina's."She stated.

"Who the hell wrote that book?" I said.

"You did." She pointed to the cover to point out my name.

"Why was I so horny when I was twelve?"

"I can make great use of that." Prussia said. He threw me over his shoulder and carried me to my bedroom. He shut the door and locked it.

He threw me on my bed as he said,"Get this straight, you're going to give me a blow job then I will fuck you asshole." He then undid his belt and took off his pants.

"What the hell? I'm not having you be my first time!" I yelled.

"But the rules sa-" He was cut off by a pillow to his head.

"I have a tazer!" I yelled.

"Fine then! Blow job only!" He said. "Now turn me on!"

"What the fuck? How am I supposed to do that? Why don't you just think of Germany?" I said referring to...yaoi.

"Ew! Ugh, you like yaoi, don't you!"

"Hahaha!" I pointed at his face when I seen a tent in his pants. "Now you're thinking of yaoi! I knew you were bi! Hahaha! Your just going to get a hand job. Come here bitch!"

***I don't feel like writing this right now Maybe I'll write this part in the future***

"I swear if you open your fat mouth I will kill you! We just talked okay!" I yelled at Prussia.

"Okay!" He cowered.

I slammed my door open and came out making it look like I beat the shit out of Prussia since he looked...scared.

"What did you do to him?" Melody and America asked in unison.

"I beat him up, literally. Prussia got beat up by a girl." I gloated.

"Thank god." They both said. Melody then rushed to 'her' Prussia.

"Why?" I asked.

"No reason." America said.

"You were worried...weren't you?"

"Of course I was!" He said.

"Good." And then I kissed him on the cheek but, I didn't think that was good enough so, I kissed him on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Lol..I told my friends that i wrote a story about them but changed their names...And when they found out that I put my "anime shit" on it they got all mad then happy since I was nice enough to pair them up with sum1 and know them enough to catch their true personalities. I'm MAGIC!

...

Whenever the parties were at my house, I brought out the REAL shots. No Kool-aid. I used real alcohol. Now it was time for the master to be the challenger.

"Hey, who wants to get Germany drunk?" I yelled, holding my bottle of scotch up in the air.

Some eyes were on me. But, Germany was being a party pooper for some reason so he took Victoria's hand and said,"Let's go now."

"Use protection, Vicky!" I yelled right before the door slammed shut.

"Oh so now you want to bring out the REAL shots?" Ugh...by the voice I KNEW it was Prussia.

I spun around and pointed my finger in his face as I said,"The REAL alcohol shots is for the master to pick who she challenges."

"And?" He asked.

"Alfred, I choose you!" I said while pointing to him. Wow did I just sound like America or what? China, I choose you, much?

He looked at me and said,"What?"

"Pour some shots. And make sure to give it to EVERYONE. This stuff gets you drunk in one go." I mentioned.

"Sure." He said cheerfully as he took the bottle and went into the kitchen.

"See? The master wants to get everyone drunk. So be it." I told Prussia.

...

Damn, did I make a huge mistake. I had already took a few of my friends and their 'men' home. Now all was left was Cinnamon, Canada, Karina, England, Cassie, Italy, Diana, China, Cindy, and Japan.

The only sober ones were America, Cassie, Karina, Diana, and I.

It was a big mistake but seeing England,China, Japan, and Italy drunk was so entertaining.

"You know, Alfred, I've always lo-" England started but was cut off by Karina taking him and saying,"Time to go honey."

"Later!" I said as they walked out of my door.

"I think he was going to try to say he loved you." I nudged America in the ribs.

"He always changes who he loves when he gets drunk. Last time it was Japan."

"Who said my name? You wanna start something punk?" I looked over at Japan to see he was acting like a mafia. He must've been around Italy in the past way too much. Especially Romano.

"Maybe you should take Kiku home now, Cindy." I sweatdropped.

"Probably...Come on Kiku, time to go back home." She said getting up and taking his hand and leading him out of the door.

"How cute." I said. I looked over to Italy and seen him staring to pass out. "Uh, Cassie?"

"I know." She said. She hauled him over her shoulder and then they were out.

All that was left was Cinnamon, Canada, Diana, China, America, and I.

"I think I'll be going to now. Since Tasha doesn't need me anymore." CInnamon said as she took 'her' Matthew and started to leave.

"You won't be acting like that tomorrow." I muttered.

"So China...Did you find your Hello Kitty?" I asked him.

"Oh shit! Diana, We have to go right now, Aru!" He yelled as he stood up and dragged Diana out.

"I knew that would happen." I said. "Now I can ask you what I wanted to ask you all night." I said facing America.

"What's that?" He asked in a flirty tone.

"What is your middle name?" I asked.

"Fuck." He said.

"It is?"

"Yeah. Alfred Fuck Jones."

...

Okay...well starting the next chapter there will be a new Hetalia character! Poland will be living with Natasha and America! Yay!


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up with a huge urge to make hamburgers. So, for some odd reason, I did.

...

"I smell food." Muttered America as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.

"I'm making hamburgers." I said.

"Seriously?" He asked as he walked up next to me. Out of the corner of my eye I seen him smile but, it turned into a smirk as he walked behind me and hugged me. And I was so happy that I just turned off the oven because I jumped up. It was unexpected. Why did he do that? Oh yeah, I'm going out with him. That gave me permission to do stuff right? So I turned around and kissed his lips. He tasted like candy and his lips were softer than silk. With this one kiss I felt as if I would explode from excitement and love. He kissed slightly back. It was just enough for me to tell. I quickly pulled back and ran into my room, grabbed the phone, and then called Cinnamon, Karina, and Cindy in a four way call.

I sat on the toilet and waited for each one to answer.

"Did anyone of you kiss your man yet?" I asked.

I heard a two of them say no but I heard one yes. Cinnamon.

"Seriously, Cinnamon?" I asked her.

"It happened just now! He was really happy that I remembered his name for almost the whole week and he said he was in love with me a-and he kissed me and it was s-so unexpected, especially from him! A-and his lips taste like maple syrup. A-and I'm with him!" She rushed out into the phone. But, I caught each and every word.

"Okay, calm down Cinnamon. Breath in and...Fusososososo." I said into the microphone, copying Spain's Fusososososo. Which I found extremely hilarious.

I heard a laughing at the end of the phone then I heard Cindy say,"I heard Melody lost her virginty last night."

"Prussia did WHAT TO MY COUSIN!" I asked/said. I hung up the phone and stomped out of my dorm(just like Canada did that one time when he and America were playing ball)

...

I burst Melody's door open to interrupt a...scene. It was way to disturbing to describe. But, I can tell you that my cousin was the dominant one. I closed the door and walked back to my dorm in a very awkward way.

I did NOT need to see that.

...

If any of you want to know what they did and what Natasha seen then tell me! I'll write a lemon!


	10. Chapter 10

Dude..Sarah is that you? 16 and pregnant and the Kardashian thing? Really Sarah? really? well guess what now I will update :)

...

Cinnamon POV

I was sitting on the couch. I had the jitters, but, who wouldn't after you just got kissed? Especially since it was Matthew! AKA Canada!

I looked over to my left to see Canada watching the TV. I was pretending to but, I just couldn't help but stare at him! He was so cute! And Uke! And who would've expected him to kiss me. But, I have been really nice to him. I couldn't imagine how happy he was to have someone remember him for so long.

"I would never forget you." I said. He turned to look at me and he smiled, looking like he was about to cry.

"T-thank you. that make me s-so h-happy. I love you." He said n his sweet voice of his. Wait! He just said that he loved me!

I have a condition where I get to excited and can't control my actions so I couldn't control my actions when I jumped on him and kissed his soft, maple syrup flavored lips. He seemed surprised at first and it seemed that he didn't know what to do besides close his eyes. When I separated the shy and blushing face he had was priceless.

"W-what was t-that for?" He asked. even though he seemed nervous I knew he was happy.

"We're together, I have permission to kiss my boyfriend whenever I want to. And your just so cute that I can't help it!" I said excitedly at him. Isn't it funny that I am so excited all of the time while he is always so quiet and shy. "I love you too." I said before facing the TV again.

Diana POV

I laid on the couch while China watched Ni Hao Kai-Lan. He seemed really into it and I couldn't help but giggle at watching the grown man watch a children's cartoon.

"Ni Hao!" China said as the next episode started. I giggled again at his foolishness.

"How can you watch that? Your a four thousand year old man!" I told him.

He turned to me and said,"But is so Kawaii, Aru!" I just about died at his kawaii aru. Darn, was he adorable. "Your Kawaii, too, Aru." He said as he turned back to the TV. I blushed today would be he day that I mark the first time he has ever flirted with me.

...

Victoria POV

"Germany!" I yelled at the sexy man sitting on my couch. "Stop drinking my beer! Just because your hot, doesn't mean your off the hook." I finished yelling as I shut the door to the fridge closed and sat onto the couch next to him.

"This is my first one, Victoria." He told me in a very calm tone.

"Bullshit! Why does all of my beer disappear?" I yelled at him. I was mad because someone stole my BEER!

"Calm Down!" He yelled at me.

"Fuck no!"

Yup just a normal day at Victoria's dorm.

...

Kristy POV

"Get the hell off of me! France!" I yelled trying to push him off of me. The moment I got him he tried to molest me.

"But, you know you like it~!" He whispered in my ear.

"Don't make me get...umm...England!" I yelled. This scared him thus causing him to get off of me.

"Later then." He pouted. Maybe I actually Should get England here!

...

Now back to Natasha's POV

"But the ghosts are going to get me!" America whined. He wanted to go into the shower with me. I just wanted to take a shower before I went to sleep. I should've never watched Insidious with America.

"No! I don't want you to see me naked!" Just the thought of it made me blush red.

"But-!"

"NO! I'll be out in a moment!"

...

As soon as I got into the bed a very scared America instantly hugged me.

"How could you? I was so scared!" He told me.

I sighed. "It was just a movie and it wasn't real, Alfred." I told him. I tried to comfort him by hugging him back.

"I believe you." He said before he fell asleep. I looked at his face to see it look as beautiful as an angel's. He looked so adorable.

I loved him.

...

Maybe the next chapter I'll post the thing with Prussia and Melody..then the next after that will be something else with China, Aru~!

Oh and wasn't this chapter corny at the end?


	11. Chapter 11

Time to introduce Poland!

...

I heard a knock on my door so I asked America to go answer it. I turned the TV down a bit lower to hear if there would be conversation.

"Natasha, there's a package for you." I got up and went to the door to see a huge long crate in front on my door. There was a piece of paper on the front so I took it off and read.

_Dear Natasha,_

_You were our 100th customer! So we sent you a Poland robot! We stuffed some artificial memories in him so he wouldn't think your a stranger! Have fun!_

_Hetalia Inc._

I stuffed the paper in my pocket then took the manual on the front and read how to open him. Screw these! I went into my closet to get a hammer and told America to open it for me.

"Alright." He opened the box with ease and out came Poland saying,"Thank you! That cramped up box was totally making me suffocate!" I giggled at his valley girl accent. It was hilarious.

He was wearing regular clothes that I would probably wear. He was wearing capri's, yellow sandals, a yellow blouse and a jean jacket. There's Poland for you, crossdresser.

"Natasha, darling, I haven't seen you since, like, totally forever!" He said as he came up to hug me. I gave a 'what the crapola?' face but I awkwardly hugged him back.

"Natasha, you know Poland?" America questioned to me.

I sweatdropped,"Yeah, we kinda do." I felt horible lying to him but, it was for his own good.

Poland let go of me and he went to my couch and picked up my TV remote and he changed the channel to MTV where he watched Teen Mom.

What the hell was I supposed to do with Poland? I took my phone out of my pocket and called Cinnamon.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Dude! They sent me Poland!" I yelled into the phone.

"So? He'll be just like another BFF." She said as if it were obvious.

"Fine." I said as I hung up. I turned to America. "Can you take...Poland to McDonalds? I have some errands to do."

"Sure. Come on shorty!" He said.

"Go with Alfred, Poland." I said. He got up and did so. Wow was this awkward.

I sat down on ym couch as soon as they left and thought,"What the hell am I supposed to do with POLAND? Like totally?"


	12. Chapter 12

OMG! I was, like totally on the news tonight in the bay area! Awesome! But, then I went from happy to sad since some bitch sent me a really bad review on my newest story...damn, doesn't anyone know I'm the Queen of OC's and Mary Sues? Well, anyways...on the the story.

...

Natasha POV

"Class dismissed." My teacher said. Everyone got out of their seats. I gathered my stuff and started to head for the door until someone stopped me.

"Hey, Natasha!" A girl named Kiyoko Suzuki, whom I never really talk to unless it was about Hetalia, came up to me.

"Guess what I seen!" She said in her jittery voice.

"Wha-" But before I could finished my sentence she cut me off,"I seen Poland at the McDonald's yesterday! I knew it was him! I never mistake anyone! And he was with America!"

"Uh..." I started as I sweat dropped.

"Do you know anything about this?" She asked me. I tensed up...should I tell her? Poland was her third favorite..maybe I could give him to her.

"Yes, I do. I bought an America robot and I won a Poland robot." I said, matter-of-factly.

"NO WAY!" She said as she glomped me. "Can I have Poland! I'll be your bestest friend!"

Without any thinking at all I said,"Sure. But, he'll have to get used to you first before he goes with you. You know how he is with strangers."

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She said while jumping up and down.

I then thought,'Is it okay to just give him away?'

...

Short but...yeah that one girl made my metabolism and courage AND AWESOMENESS go down the drain so now I have to fish it out... Right now I feel like a crappy person who has no talent in writing at all...


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Poland! I want you to meet my friend Kiyoko." I said as I walked into my dorm with Kiyoko following straight behind me.

"Stranger?" I heard Poland say from the couch.

"She isn't a stranger. She wants you to live with her." I said as I approached him.

"OMG! POLAND!" Kiyoko then glomped Poland and the both of them fell to the floor.

"Help! Natasha!" I ran to the scene and pulled Kiyoko off.

"There will be no glomping." I told her. "He needs to get used to you, alright? So I'll have you come here after school every school day, aight?"

"Yes, ma'am." She said before she sat down on my couch.

"You two can socialize, m'kay? Then she won't be a stranger." I suggested for the two.

"If you do that again I will...so something!" Poland said. There he went, he said what he wanted then he would go back into stranger mode. Just like now. Poland was sitting as far away from Kiyoko as possible.

"I'll just leave you two to get to know each other." I turned around and walked into my room to see a sleeping America. Damn, was he cute. But, I had to wake him up.

"H-hey...ummm." I started. I didn't know how I would wake him up but, I had to. "Honey...umm...HAMBURGERS!"

With that he shot straight up and said,"Where?"

"Good. I wanted to get you up." I said as I sat down next to him. He was still waving his head from side to side. "There aren't no hamburgers, but, I'll make you some if you do something for me.

America looked at me with a smirk. Was he thinking that I wanted something...sexual...from him?

"What do you need, Natasha?" He asked as he inched closer to me.

"Can you please take out the garbage?" I said as I inched closer to him until our faces were only two inches apart.

"Alright." He said before he quickly stole a kiss from me.

"Hahaha!" He laughed as he ran out the door. I lifted my hand to my lips as I blushed a pink color. He stole a small kiss from me...I would get him back for that one.

...

"Here." I said as I placed two hamburgers on the table for America.

"Why so grumpy?" He said as he bit about half of the first one.

I waited until he was finished with both, which didn't take long, before I stole a kiss from him.

"Hahaha!" I laughed as I ran into my room.

"Why did you do that?" He asked as he got up and followed me.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Poland said from the couch. He was being glomped again, the poor thing.

"Kinda busy!" America yelled from the hallway.

"Please!"

"Shh!" Kiyoko said as she put a finger up to Polands mouth. "I just want to hold you~!"

"HELP!"

...

Lol...like that was totally funny,cute, and fluffy! I just needed to write this as a filler...but I will update ASAP!


	14. Chapter 14

Alright..I admit it...I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK FOR ALL OF MY STORIES! I'm going to try to write but, it might be crappy because of this...sorry! And please, please please! I need more ideas! Oh and Kiyoko belongs to luckydog10heart. She let me use it so, yeah. I'm really sorry for having writers block!

...

"So they sent you Poland?" My cousin melody asked me from the other couch.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to try and get him to go with Kiyoko. She likes Hetalia and she seems to LOVE Poland." I smiled then giggled. "Poor Poland, he hates strangers. Hey, hows Prussia?"

A smirk grew on Melody's face as she said,"You know, stuff."

I sweat dropped. "Where is he right now, exactly?" I asked.

"He's hanging out with France."

"Are you sure you can trust the two of them together like that?" I wondered about all of the possibilities of what France and Prussia could do. Ranging from mischief to sexual stuff.

"Yeah, I can. So where's Poland and America?" She asked me.

America is hanging out with Canada and Poland is on a date with Kiyoko." I said, smiling and letting out a laugh.

"You mean Kiyoko thinks it's a date." She smirked at me. Oh what happened to the shy girl a few weeks ago? Now she is all...I don't know how to describe her. This must've been Prussia's doing.

I laughed anyways then got up. "I need to go...do something."

"You're gonna ditch me?" She said as she got up.

"No. I just want to see America." I walked over to the door to only have Poland burst it open then slam it shut behind him. He locked the door and sighed. He looked at me then said,"That girl is like, totally, crazy!"

Melody and I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Like, what's so funny?" He said as he crossed his arms.

"Your valley girl accent." I said as I stopped laughing.

"I have an accent?" He asked me.

What? Did Poland NOT know he had an accent?

I sweat dropped...this kid was...difficult.

...

short but, funny. I will try to do my best! At least I actually write during writers block!

Oh, and how about you guys check out my fic The World's Bitch...I would ignore the first few chapters...it starts to heat up in chapter 5...but, please ignore my crappiness in the first chapters for that fic.

Lol...I'm advertising my fics...But, yeah...try to read some of my other stories!


	15. Chapter 15

Why do I even try? I thought as I hugged a very creeped out Poland.

"She, like, totally tried to kiss me." He whispered into my shirt. I sighed. Did it look like I knew she would do that? She loved him so no wonder she did though.

"He just likes you allot. And stop thinking she's a stranger! Just at least try to get used to her. I know you two will get along. I can see it now...you two showing each other's parts." I said. The last sentence I was referring to that one episode when Poland said,"Like show me your penis and junk!"

Poland froze in my arms. I slightly inched away from him as I let the words sink in. He would get it soon.

"She's coming in a few hours so you better get ready." I said as I smirked and walked into my room. Maybe I could eavesdrop when Kiyoko came.

"Is he okay?" America asked as I walked into the room. He was on my laptop watching movies from Netflix. I just hoped he wouldn't find my Fanfiction on . Oh what would eh do if me found out?

And I was going to write an America and England yaoi oneshot too! (True story...I am going to...lemon.)

"Yeah, he'll be fine. They'll be kissing like, every day in no time." I said as I sat down next to him. I looked at the laptop screen to see a pirate movie. And in America's watch later was a cowboy movie. I looked ta the screen for a while and within a few minutes I yelled something out.

"OMG! SPAIN WAS A PIRATE TOO? I HAVE A THING FOR PIRATES! AND COWBOYS TOO! AND MAFIAS!" I yelled as I stood up on the bed. America paused the movie then turned to me.

"You never knew that? England and Spain were pirates. A few others were to. Italy and Romano were Mafias. I think Spain was too." He then smirked. "And I used to be a cowboy." Wow, was he funny. Did he think I would do something to him?

"Like I didn't know that." I said as I sat back down. He put his arm around me.

"You know, today IS Valentine's Day." He said as he kissed my head.

"And you were planning?" I said, taking a few words out of his mouth.

"I don't know. Maybe I can go all cowboy on you, little darlin'." He said as he used a cowboy accent and he wrapped his other arm around me.

I squealed on the inside. COWBOY AMERICA! Me likey. I had a HUGE thing for when Hetalia characters changed their personalities to their old ones such as pirates, cowboys, ninjas, or samurais. I also liked when the Asian countries went all ninja or samurai. It was really hot.

"You're gonna make me get a nosebleed!" I said as I stood up.

"Bu-" America started but I was saved by the ring of the doorbell.

I walked out of the room and ran to the door. I opened it to see Kiyoko.

"He's around here somewhere." I said as I let her in.

"Thank you." She said as she walked in. "Poland? Where are you?" She said. Wow, did she kinda remind me of Belarus.

I then walked into my room and closed the door. I put my ear against it to listen for anything.

"What are you doing there?" America asked. I could here him get up off the bed.

"Shh! I'm eavesdropping!" I said a I made a quiet sign with my finger and pointed it behind me.

"Fine, fine." He said. I could hear him sit back down.

...

whoa! What is she going to hear? And what is gonna go on for Valentine's day with Natasha and America?


	16. Chapter 16

I would never abandon a story. I may be away for a long time but, I swear I will finish each and every one I make. This is my authoress' oath. And one of my fangirl oaths! So, here is the rest of Valentine's Day. But, time for advertisement! Please check out some of my other Hetalia stories! They are all good! I promise!

...

"Like, don't hurt me." I heard Poland say from the other side of the door.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to hug you!" I heard Kiyoko yell. I then heard a thud. She must've glomped him. Poor Poland, it was Valentine's Day so of course he would be hugged all day.

"Fine! I like, totally give up on trying to get you away!" I heard Poland yell. I then heard a squeak. w2as it Kiyoko? I slightly opened my door to see Poland hugging Kiyoko back. Poland was sitting criss-cross on the floor while Kiyoko sat in his lap. And they were hugging each other.

I closed the door, turned around, smiled, then ran to America and glomped him on the bed.

"Poland is hugging Kiyoko!" I whispered/yelled into his shoulder. I felt America hug me back. I even heard a barely audible 'yes! I'm so in there!'

I smiled. Yes, he was. I would love to do something for Valentine's Day with America. He just had to say the word. But. maybe I should start it.

"How we give them some alone time? We can go somewhere, like the mall." I said as I slightly drifted apart from Alfred. I looked at his thinking facial expression. He kinda looked like Sherlock Homes when he made that expression. He also kinda reminded me of Doctor Who when he made this facial expression.

His face then lit up as he said,"Sure! Why not?"

I smiled as I took my hoodie from my closet and put it on.

"Let's go! Come on!" I yelled as I opened up the door. I tried to hurry and rush out. I didn't want to disturb Kiyoko or Poland so I pretended like I didn't see anything. I guess Alfred got the idea too since he was out the door before me. I came outside and watched Alfred run down the stairs. I was right on his tail. he then stopped as soon as he hit the bottom.

"Um? Where are we going?" He asked as I stepped next to him. I looked up at him and said,"To the parking lot, so we can go into my car and I can drive us to the mall."

...

"Wow your car looks nice." Alfred said as he got into the passenger seat.

"And keep it clean too. I was lucky enough to get this car. It's my dream car. A 2010 Nissan Versa in light blue." (This IS my dream car!)

I put my keys in the keyhole(I lol-ed at this...it sounded wrong!) then turned it right. The car turned on in a purr. I smiled as I changed the gear into reverse as I backed out of my parking spot. I loved driving so much that I didn't even notice that I was already parking in the mall parking lot. (I've drived before. I love it! I already know how to!)

...

Our day was filled with ice cream, video games, movies, and kisses. Especially now that were driving kept on kissing my neck and hand.

After a while I finally pulled over. I was tired of not being able to enjoy my driving because of kisses. I was also tired of not being able to enjoy the kisses because of my driving. I faced Alfred then planted a huge and long kiss on his lips before I started the car and pulled back onto the road.

At a red light I looked over to America to see him with a red blush. His eyes were wide open and he seemed really happy. I smiled at the moment.

...

"Hey, Poland I'm ho-" I stopped in my tracks as I hung my hoodie on the coat rack. My mouth gaped open and my eyes went huge. I could tell that America next to me was the same.

Right in front of my eyes was Poland and Kiyoko kissing. And Poland's hand was on Kiyoko's ass. I heard a small moan come from Kiyoko. I closed my eyes and pretended that I didn'y see it as I put my hoodie on my coat rack and walked to my room.

I did NOT need to see THAT!

...

lol...I loved this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

I just HAD to!

...

I watched from the back of the room, unnoticed, as America and Japan played the PS3. America selected a game that Japan inserted and the screen went black. It was loading. Then the screen came to a moaning girl as she was being raped from behind by an octopus. the graphics were very anime like and detailed. You could practically feel the pleasure and mind losing she was feeling. Then as she was just about to...erm...release her essence, the game went to the main screen.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself. I wasn't going to put up with this so, I took my phone out of my pocket and wirelessly conected it to the PS3. I selected to turn off the game from my phone screen. The screen turned off and America and Japan questioned it.

"Busted." I said as I approached the couch. I looked down at the people on the couch to also see Poland.

"Alright, Japan, go home with your game. Poland, go into the timeout chair and America, let's have a little chit chat in my room." I said as I made a motion with my finger for him to 'Come the fuck over here now, you're in big trouble.'

Alfred followed me into my room and Poland went into the spare empty closet (if it weren't for the wooden chair in there) to sit in the time out chair, otherwise known as the 'Emo chair.'

I slammed open the door to my bedroom and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Right here." I said in a stern voice as America sat down where my finger was pointing; on the floor by my feet.

"Why? Just why?" I questioned him to start off. He looked at me with...a puppy dog face. (France: Stop releasing sexual tension! America: I'm sorry that was very immature of me. *remember that face?*)

"I'm sorry. I'm a guy. I have urges." He said as he looked down. Oh I would've let him off of the hook if it weren't for that last sentence.

"Alfred, honey, what am I to you?" I asked in a motherly voice. He looked up into my eyes and said,"Your my girlfriend." My heart fluttered at this and I almost blushed but, now wasn't the time to do that.

"Right, and these urges plus me equals?" I started hoping he would get where I was going.

"Sex?" He smirked but, still asked. I smiled, now he was getting it.

"Yes, sex. If you have urges, don't use no damned video game! If you love me...then you use me." I said as I crossed my arms. I then got up. "I have to get to class now." I took my bag and left the house. Leaving Alfred still sitting there with a little...problem down there.

And leaving Poland in the emo chair until I got back from school in a few hours.

...

short..right? Alright now time for advertisement! Check out my other stories. And next to come up from me: A Spamano with a genderbent Lovino. And...a reader/ Axis Powers and Allied Forces!


End file.
